The Betrayal of Nakama
by Masakatskie
Summary: Lucy is reunited with her sister while being hunted down by a man, and puts Fairy Tail in danger. She gets kicked out and is on the run with her sister, they find safety in the most unlikely of places. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my newest story and I hope you enjoy! I have added a character and also some of the existing characters will be out of character so please don't be too mad. :) Thanks and enjoy!**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

_Wow It's been such a long day. I can't believe how hard it was to take out all those bandits._

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"We all want to go on another mission you ready to go?" Team Natsu asked (Instead of Lisanna replacing Lucy, she just joins the team as well.)

"Already?! I think we should wait a little longer so we all can rest and heal properly." I said.

"Ok then do you want to go tomorrow?" They all asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said.

**Normal POV**

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG! and the front doors of the guild burst open. In walked a girl about 16 years old with dark purplish hair. She was wearing a kind of halter top and shorts with a short dress kind of covering it. She had arm guards and a metal collar. (The picture is the picture I'm using for this story.) She looked pissed and shouted,

"Where is the master of this guild?"

"Why should we tell you?" Yelled Gray back.

She just gave him a hard glare that even sent shivers down Erza's spine.

"He's in his office." squeaked Wendy.

"Thanks." the girl smiles as she walks into his office.

**Master's POV**

"Hello? And who might you be?" I asked.

"Hello, and my name is Riku. I'm Lucy's sister and I'm here to get her out of here." Riku says

"What?! Why would you do that?" I asked. _I will not allow one of my precious children be taken!_

"Lucy is being hunted down by an old enemy of our father. They know she is staying here and are on there way. If we don't get Lucy to safety, she will be tortured and killed." Riku said.

"Oh. Where do you plan on taking her?" I asked sadly.

"Away from here, I haven't decided where yet." Riku answered.

"But wouldn't she be safer among a bunch of powerful mages?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe, if it wasn't for the fact that they are the strongest dark guild out there and will rip you to shreds. If we stayed and they attacked, you know Lucy would surrender herself for her friends." Riku replied.

"Oh." I responded.

"Yeah so we need to leave shortly if we plan on getting out of here on time." Riku said.

"Alright let's just explain it to the guild." I said.

Riku just nodded her head and walked out with me. When we got out to the guild she asked for everyone's attention and explained everything. Most of the guild started crying and asking why they couldn't try to protect her.

_I can't stand it anymore, this is just too said trying to release one of my children._ I thought and burst out crying.

**Normal POV**

There was another **BANG! ** And the doors of the guild slammed open again. In walked a man with a very dark look and looked around until his eyes settled on Lucy,

"There she is." He said grinning.

"Shit! It's too late!" Riku said and ran at the man.

"Oh! So it's Riku." Said the man, "It's been so long since I last saw you. How many years has it been?"

"Three, and that's not nearly enough Jean." Riku said while attacking.

"Haha! You missed." Jean said, "But I didn't." He said while attacking her and sending her flying.

"Bastard! Why are you here?" Natsu shouted.

"To take what is rightfully mine." Said the man pointing at Lucy.

"Over our dead bodies!" Everyone shouted.

"That can be arranged. It's time." Jean said while dozens of people came swarming in from behind him and attacking everyone in Fairy Tail.

Soon there was fighting everywhere and the mages of Fairy Tail were loosing. Everywhere mages of the guild were going down too injured to fight. Suddenly,

"Fine you can take Lucy, just stop hurting us!" Cried and injured guild mate. Soon the cry was being taken up everywhere and Lucy was brought forward, tears streaming down her face.

"We can't do that to Lucy!" Master shouted. But the guild ignored him and continued pushing her forward.

"I knew eventually you people couldn't keep up." Grinned Jean, "Bring her to me."

Lucy was brought to the man and he grabbed her face and started turning her head this way and that way looking at her. Finally he said, "Yes you look just like your mother. You will be perfect for me."

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Riku shouted coming back at him and attacking, this time hitting her mark. The man went flying back and Riku grabbed Lucy and started running out of the guild shouting,

"IS THIS ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR NAKAMA?! Let's go Lucy."

"Y..yes." Lucy said. Suddenly she turned slightly found where the master of Fairy Tail was lying injured and said, "I'm sorry master, I quite the guild, you won't have to worry about this happening again."

"Good bye my child and be safe." Makarov yelled back, tears falling down his face.

Riku and Lucy took off with Jean and his men close behind.

**Ok, I know this was kind of a confusing start but I promise it will eventually make sense! :) Anyways I will update as soon as I can, let me know if you have any ideas for in the future. See ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if there are any things I should change :). Enjoy!**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

"Where are we, and where are we going?" I panted, tired from being on the run.

"Currently we are in a forest somewhere and we are going as far away as we can possibly get from those men back there." Riku said.

"Why? I still don't understand what they want from me." I said.

"That man in charge his name is Jean and he was supposed to marry our mother. But that didn't go as planned so he wants to get revenge and use you to get back at our father." Riku explained.

"Oh. Not to sound mean but, why doesn't he go after you?" I asked.

"Oh he has."Riku said, "Granted he failed miserably but he still tried. I always manage to get away and take some of his men down with me."

"Oh." I said still a little confused. "What is he planning on doing if he gets us?"

"Most likely make me work for him as a slave or kill me to get back at me, and he will probably try and make you his wife and if you disagree torture you and kill you." Riku said as we run by a bunch of flowering trees.

"WHAT?! But why?" I asked.

"Because you look just like our mother and dad cares more about you than me." Riku explained.

"Oh. What should we do then?" I questioned.

"Well for now we run but It would be good if we could find some really good friends who won't ditch us." Riku said.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I said sadly.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." Riku said as we came to a clearing. "Come on, we should set up camp here for now."

"Alright." I repled.

**Normal POV**

As Lucy and Riku were setting up camp there was rustling in the bushes near their clearing and Riku jumped up, ready to fight. Out of the bushes came a group of Jean's men.

"Shit!" Riku shouted. "Come on Lucy get ready to fight."

"Aye!" Lucy shouted back.

As the men continued to approach Lucy called out Tauraus and Loke, and got out her wipe. Riku pulled out some knives that had been hidden somewhere and charged.

Riku just looked like a blur as she attacked enemy after enemy, occasionally stopping and asking where Jean was and if he was coming, none of them responded so she just cut them down.

Lucy on the other hand was having a hard time with four of the men who kept coming at her. When Riku noticed Lucy needed help she quickly finished off her last guy and ran over. Riku cut down two of the men but she was getting tired and was having trouble with one of the last two, while the other had already tied down Lucy. The other man started attacking Riku as well and soon she was backed into a tree. She got ready to finally use a magical attack when suddenly out of now where there was a blast of light and shadow. There were a group of people standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Is that anyway to treat two young ladys? Ganging up on them?" One of the people asked.

"Yeah at first It looked equal but I guess I was wrong." Another one said.

"Who are you bastards?" One of Jean's men shouted.

"We are the most powerful mages in all of Fiore!" One of them replied.

"Yeah right." Jean's man shouted and attacked. One of the strangers just chuckled and punched the guy, bringing him down in one hit.

"How 'bout you? You want some?" He asked the last man.

"N..No!" He shouted and ran off.

**Riku's POV**

_Who are these people?_ I wondered. _I'm glad they showed up when they did so I didn't have to waste any of my magical energy._

"Thanks. Who are you guys" I asked.

"Awww. Is that anyway to treat your saviors?" Said a blonde stranger.

_Saviors? Yeah right. The only thing you guys saved me from was wasting my energy._ I thougt.

"I said thanks." I replied as I walked over to Lucy and untied her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I said back.

"So who are you guys and why are you here?" Lucy questioned.

"We are mages from Sabertooth and we were headed back from a mission." Said a black haired stranger. "I'm Rogue."

"I'm Sting." Said the blonde haired mage from before.

"I'm Rufus." Said a blonde haired mage with a masquerade mask.

"I'm Minerva and this is Orga." Said a purple haired mage pointing to a mage with bluish greenish hair.

"I'm Riku and this is Lucy. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping us." Lucy thanked.

"No problem." Rufus said. "It just gets added to my memory bank."

"Memory bank?" I asked.

"Yeah, I use memory make magic." He replied.

"Oh cool!" Lucy said. "I'm just a celestial mage, and I don't know what Riku is. Come to think of it I didn't see you use any magic. Are you even a mage?"

"Yeah I am. I was about to attack using my magic when these guys showed up and saved my energy." I said happily.

"Oh, What type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"I'd rather not say." I replied.

"Aww. How about you tell us since you owe us?" Sting asked.

I just looked at him like he was an idiot and ignored him.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" I said. "Do you want more of them to come?"

"I don't care, I don't even know who they are." He replied.

"You really are and idiot aren't you." Minerva said. "Obviously they are on the run from someone."

"Oh yeah. Who are you running from?" Sting questioned.

"Jean Corpal." I said.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"Why are you guys running from him? Isn't he only after that Heartfilia girl from FairyTail?" Orga asked.

"Yup only there are two Heartfilia girls and neither are currently in FairyTail." I replied.

"Oh... That's you guys isn't it?" Orga asked.

"Yup." Me and Lucy replied.

"Wait. Why isn't Lucy part of FairyTail any more?" Minerva asked.

"Her 'Nakama' ditched her to be tortured and killed for their own safety." I growled.

"Easy there." Rufus said. "Does this mean you guys aren't in a guild anymore?"

"Yup." We both replied.

"Why don't you join us then." Minerva said.

_That's actually a good idea, I can't protect Lucy all alone like I thought._

"What?!" Her teammates asked, obviously surprised.

_She must normally be pretty strict and mean if they are all that surprised._

"They need a guild and they need safety. We can't ditch them and leave them to Jean." She said shuddering at the thought.

"Ok." They replied.

They all looked at Lucy and me with expectant expressions. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." We both answered.

"Then let's go." Minerva said.

As we got ready to leave we made sure Jean's men were all tied up and couldn't get anywhere, then we went on our way.

**Sorry for such a long chapter. I know there is a lot of talking at the end I didn't mean to put so much but it just happened. Yay! Next chapter we get to see Sabertooth :) Please review and tell me what you think. See ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm back:) It came to my attention in the last chapter that I said wipe when I really meant whip. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 3  
**

**Lucy's POV**

_Wow. This place is huge._ I thought while staring at the Sabertooth guild. _This is bigger than FairyTail._

"Wow you guys must like to have a lot of space." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked.

"Your guild is huge." I replied in a _duh_ voice.

"Oh. Yeah I guess." Sting said.

"You guess? Your guild is like twice the size of FairyTail!" I replied.

"Hey guys chill out for a moment and let's go see if we can join." Riku said.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed.

"What you just forgot that you need to join a guild?" Sting mocked.

"Don't even start you two." Minerva and Riku said darkly.

"Yes ma'am(s)!" Sting and I replied.

_I hope Riku and I are strong enough to get in._ I thought nervously._ I guess all we can do is try._

**Normal POV**

As the group walked into Sabertooth, all side talking stopped.

"Hey Rufus, who are those two chicks?" Asked a guild member. Lucy and Riku were obviously annoyed with that comment.

"These two are mages who hope to enter the guild." Rufus replied.

"Oh cool. Good luck chicks." The member said.

"We have names." Riku and Lucy snaped. "My name's Riku, and this is Lucy."

"We are not just some random chicks!" Lucy said.

"Ok sorry." The member replied.

"Come on guys the master is this way." Minerva said

**Riku's POV**

As we walked into the master's office I got a sudden chill._ I hope this was a good idea bringing Lucy here._ I thought until,

"What are you kids doing here?" Boomed the master.

"We have two mages who would like to join the guild sir." Orga replied.

The master looked at Lucy and me for a little while before asking,

"Weren't you in FairyTail?"

"Y..yes but they gave me up so that they could save themselves." Lucy stuttered.

"What were they saving themselves from?" the master asked.

"We are running from Jean Corpal." I said.

The master suddenly got very red in the face and started shouting,

"THAT BASTARD IS A LITTLE WORM WHO DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Woah, easy there. I know why I hate the dude but why do you hate him?" I questioned.

"He is the man who ruined my original guild and killed my wife." The master replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Lucy said caringly.

_I guess I should be too, but I'm more worried about the possibility of him giving Lucy to him to save his daughter Minerva._

"Don't be it happened in the past and now we need to worry about not allowing you two into his hands." The master said.

"Really?" I questioned. "You're not gonna just give us to him to keep your daughter safe?"

"I know how strong my daughter is so I'm not too worried." The master said.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said.

_This better work out. I'm not holding my breath though._

"What do we have to do to get in?" I questioned.

"That's easy, pass the test." The master said.

"What's the test?" Lucy asked.

"You will find out. The next test is this Saturday, four days away. So get ready." The master said grinning.

_Great, now I have to worry about passing a crappy test as well. This should be fun. _Out loud I said,

"Come on Lucy let's go get ready."

**Yay! I finally uploaded the third chapter! I have no idea how long I'm going to make this but I think it's going to get pretty long, so bear with me please. :) See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again guys. This is my latest chapter and I'm sorry it took so long I've been studying for exams so now that school is over I should be updating more :) Enjoy!**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 4**

**Lucy's POV**

_A test? I wonder what kind, it's probably not a written test which means I should train to make sure I can pass._

"Hey since I need to train for this test, would you guys be willing to help?" I asked.

"Of course!" the Sabertooth mages said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"You are already strong you just need to believe in yourself to bring out your full potential." Riku said.

"Okay I will!" I replied. Riku just smiled and said

"Okay let's get started on training!"

"Okay!" We all said.

**Normal POV**

"Okay the first thing we are going to do is start with gaging your strength so we are going to have you two fight Sting and Rogue." Minerva said.

"Okay." they said.

As the four get into position Riku said

"Don't pair off if we do..."

All of a sudden she was cut off by an attack by Sting,

"If we do we lose." Lucy finished.

"Yeah." Riku took out her blades and Lucy called out Loke. Riku started fighting with Sting and dodge attack after attack, looking for openings. While Riku was fighting with Sting Lucy was fighting Rogue and got a couple hits in on him while taking a few attacks as well. When Sting and Rogue were figuring out the pattern of attacks Riku called out

"Switch!"

When the two of them switched they started fighting even harder knowing that they were all tired. Finally Rogue and Sting found openings and used Dragon's Roar and sent the two girls flying.

"Well that went better than expected." Minerva said.

"Yeah they lasted longer than I thought." Rufus said.

"They even landed a couple of attacks." Orga said.

When Lucy and Riku came back over Minerva started explaining what ideas she had for the training.

"Lucy you should work on your endurance with your spirits, we should also get you a combat weapon so it's not just your spirits you can use. As for you Riku, can you even use magic? Because during this I didn't see a single magical attack." Minerva said.

"Yes I can use magic I just choose not to, It wastes my energy." Riku explained.

"Well if you want to get in you're going to have to start using your magic." Rogue said.

"Fine." Riku replied.

**Lucy's POV**

_I wonder what kind of magic she even uses. She's my sister but I don't know much about her._

"What kind of magic do you use anyways?" I asked.

"I use an ancient nature magic called Atropa Belladona." Riku replied.

"Oh? What can it do?" Rufus asked.

"You will have to figure that out yourself." Riku said.

"Fine and then it will forever be in my memory." Rufus replied.

"Whatever, let's continue with training." Riku said.

_I wonder what her magic does?_

"Alright guys, now that we know how strong you are we need to start conditioning you. To start we are going to have Orga and Sting start teaching Lucy how to use a sword. Since Riku already knows how to use numerous different types of blades we are going to have Rogue and Rufus work with you on magic." Minerva said.

"Ok." Riku and I replied.

Come on blondie let's get started." Sting said.

"You're blonde too!" I relied.

"You ready Riku?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah let's go." Riku said, "Hey Lucy, see you at dinner."

"Yup!" I replied happily.

**Sorry I took so long in uploading this chapter. Also I had a hard time with this chapter so sorry and I hope you enjoyed. See ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm back! School recently got out so I have more time to write now! So I'm looking at hopefully adding at least two chapters a week, I know it won't always work out so the weeks I don't get around to it, sorry. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 5**

**Lucy's POV**

_I was looking forward to training because I wanted to get stronger but this is just crazy! _I thought to myself._ They have me running at least nine miles a day and training with a sword that is at least five times heavier than what I'm going to be using! And they expect me to do three sets of a hundred push ups while they sit on me! They're crazy!_

"Is all of this really necessary for me to pass the test?" I asked Orga and Sting.

"Well nobody really knows what the test will end up being but normally there is some form of physical fighting involved so the stronger you are without magic the better." Orga explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" I admitted

"Of course it does! What do you take us for idiots?" Sting boasted with that ridiculous smirk of his.

"You, yes. Orga no." I taunted.

"Stupid blondie! How dare you!" Sting shouted.

"Guys relax!" Orga said, "We need to finish helping Lucy with her training."

"Fine." Sting murmured.

"Okay, what are we doing next Orga sensei?" I asked.

"Hey! How come you never call me sensei?" Sting asked.

"Because you're not worthy of my respect. Now shut up I'm trying to listen to Orga sensei." I taunted.

"You little..." Sting started while Orga said,

"Shut up Sting."

_Hahaha! The idiot! He is too fun to make fun of!_ I thought to myself.

"Today we give you a real sword for you to use." Orga said, "This sword will be your newest companion, choose well."

_Wow! This sounds really important! I better not screw up._

"Okay! Let's do this!" I shouted.

_This should be fun!_

**Riku's POV**

_I just realized I'm training with Rufus so that means he'll end up learning my magic. Dang and I wanted to keep this a secret as long as possible._ I thought sighing to myself.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I bet she just realized that I will get to see her magic!" Rufus said grinning.

"Shut up!" I said annoyed.

_Dang it! I bet he's going to rub this in my face for a long time._

"Sorry, If you really don't want me to know your magic I'll leave the training to Rogue." Rufus said.

_That was oddly nice._

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to showing anyone my magic." I explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." They both replied.

"Yeah but, let's get to training." I said.

"Ok." They both agreed.

"First we will have to know what your magic does so that we can figure out a training plan." Rufus explained.

"Ok." I said, "My magic allows me to be in touch with any form of life or nature, and then use any of it's aspect in battle. It can be a hassle when walking through forests because little critters come from everywhere. It's a nice magic but it's also very dangerous."

"Wow. That's an interesting ability." Rogue said.

"Yeah, but it get's annoying when you can't go anywhere without a parade of bunnies behind you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're joking right?" Rufus said while laughing.

"It's not funny! It makes it very hard to be menacing with bunnies surrounding you and playing with your shoes!" I said indigently.

"Pfft...We can see that." Rogue said pointing at her feet while trying to hold in his laughter. Rufus meanwhile wasn't even trying to stop and burst out laughing even harder than before.

"Wha?" I said until I looked down and saw three little bunnies gathering at my feet. "Really?!"

"But, you have to admit they are pretty cute!" Rufus said, laughing.

"Shut up." I murmured.

"Okay let's get to training." Rogue said. "We need you to demonstrate your magic so Rufus can memorize it and then you two will have to fight."

"Seems easy enough, let's go." I said.

_This shouldn't be too difficult, but it would be easier if THEESE STUPID, but cute, BUNNIES WOULD GO AWAY!_

**Sorry guys I couldn't resist adding bunnies :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking of making this a pretty long story if possible, so please bear(hehe maybe bears will also like Riku) with me :) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! :) I just got back from camping so this is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 6**

**Lucy's POV**

_How on Earth am I supposed to choose a sword? There are like twenty options!_

"Um... can you guys please give me some advice? I don't even know where to start." I said.

"Nope this decision has to be all you." Orga replied.

"Yeah but I guess since you're a blonde this choice is to hard for you, right blondie?" Sting taunted.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO! And thank you anyways Orga sensei." I said.

_Ok, maybe if I try out all of the swords I can figure out witch one Is most comfortable to use._

"Is it ok if I try out the swords to see witch one I'm most comfortable with?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem." Orga replied.

_This first blade looks really dangerous, It's jagged and really sharp. Let's try it out._

When I picked up the sword it felt really unbalanced and dangerous, I didn't like it.

"I definitely don't like this one." I said.

"Ok try another one." Orga said.

I picked up another sword that felt a little better balanced but was shorter and fatter and a little hard to manage. So I picked up the next sword it was curved and had a really sharp edge. I liked it but it was to heavy. I tried a couple more all with some problem or another, I was getting really annoyed.

"How am I supposed to find my sword when there is something wrong with all of them?" I asked.

"Just keep looking, you will find it." Orga replied.

"Yeah, if you found it right away that would be surprising." Sting said.

I kept looking and picked up a sword that looked like it had places to chop of peoples heads.

"Is this...? Never mind I don't even want to know." I said

I kept looking through the swords till I found one that was different than the others, It was thicker and had a latch but I couldn't figure out what it was for.

"Oh, those are two swords, It's a match set." Sting answered before I could ask.

I separated the two swords and loved how balanced they were, It was almost like they were made for me!(This is the url to see the swords: 2012/01/24/daedric-sword-prototypes/)

"I love them! Well I mean I like them." I corrected.

"Haha! You sure you can handle them? Being blonde and all might make them too hard for you to use." Sting taunted.

"Um Sting?" Orga said, "You do realize she is the one with the weapons right?"

As I moved closer with a dark aura around me, Sting just started backing up, eventually turning around a running away.

"Oh, sh*t!" Sting shouted, "Bye see ya latter."

"Wimp" I said under my breath, "AND YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!"

"Relax, so now that you found your weapon I'll start training you with it." Orga said.

"Ok! I'm ready!" I replied.

**~Time skip~**

_Wow. Orga is completely crazy! But still he's a really good teacher. I've already learned so much in just three hours._

"Good job Lucy, just try and loosen up, If you relax you can think better and strategize easier." Orga taught.

"Ok." I said.

"Also try and stay on the balls of your feet you can move much faster." Orga said.

"Like this?" I asked while shifting forward on my feet.

"Yes, now try to stay like that." Orga responded.

"Got it." I replied.

After getting whapped around a bit more Orga decided we were done for today.

"If we work you too hard you won't be able to move tomorrow." Orga explained.

"Ok, I'll get a good nights rest and be ready to go tomorrow." I said cheerily.

"Good, see you tomorrow." Orga said.

After Orga left I finished packing up and turned around and there was Sting just sitting there.

"Sting? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I'm supposed to be training you right?" Sting replied.

"Yeah but you just missed most of it." I said.

"Yeah but you were ready to kill me." Sting said shuddering at the memory.

"Whatever, but I gotta go to bed so I can get up tomorrow. See ya." I called back while I walked away.

"Bye." Sting replied.

**Sorry for the wait. I decided I would focus on Lucy in this chapter and Riku in the next. I hope you enjoyed! :) Oh and I've been thinking about Lucy and Sting, I wonder when that will start to work out? :) Well, I'll leave you to wait while I plot some more :) Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter! With this chapter this is now officially my longest story. Yay! :) Well enjoy :)**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 7**

**Riku's POV**

_Ok this obviously wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, now that Rufus knows my magic he can fight me with it. But I still have a couple tricks up my sleeve, but I want to keep it hidden as much as possible._

"Is this the best you can do?" Rufus taunted.

"Oh shut up, I'm not used to fighting my own power." I said.

As he continued attacking I started thinking of all the other tricks that my powers could do.

_I could attack him using the poison from that plant over in the other clearing, or I could attack him from the air like an eagle, I don't know. Oh! I know what to use._

"What's that smirk for?" Rufus asked.

"Because I know how to take you down." I replied.

"Yeah ri..."

I attacked using the disappearing of an iguana and the claws of a tiger. He literally couldn't see me coming.

"Hey! That's not fair I didn't know you could do that!" Rufus said indignantly.

"I showed you my powers, It's not my fault if you can't figure out all aspects of nature." I smirked.

"Hey that was good, now that we know your power and how well you can wield it, we know what we have to work on." Rogue said.

"Cool. So what do I have to work on?" I asked.

"You need to work on control. You tend to use an attack that is either too weak or too strong." Rogue said.

"Ok." I replied.

"Good to start with we will put you through a series of trials and you have to use a proper attack, one that isn't too strong or weak. Try and judge the danger and strength of your opponent before attacking. That should help." Rogue explained. "Rufus will use some of his magic to make fighting dummies that will attack you."

"Got it, Let's go." I said.

At first I would either destroy Rufus's 'dolls', or barely even land a scratch, but as time went on I got better and better at judging the 'dolls' strength.

"Good job, you are doing much better and I think that should be all for today, otherwise you will end up draining all your magical energy." Rogue said.

"Ok no problem." I replied.

As I was about to walk away Rufus suddenly called out:

"Hey, good work today. It went really well."

And Rogue called:

"Get a good nights rest or you'll be too tired to train tomorrow."

"Ok, Thanks see you guys tomorrow." I called back.

After I got back to mine and Lucy's current apartment I went around town and made sure none of Jean's men were here. I got back to the apartment around nine and found Lucy just sitting on the couch with a journal.

"What's that, your diary?" I asked.

"No, I'm writing a story and this is part of my latest chapter." She replied.

"Oh cool. What's it about?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to find out latter." She said.

"Ok fine." I pouted. "So, how was training?"

"Good I got twin swords and learned how to use them. And I built up my endurance to." She replied.

"That's good." I said.

"How about you? How was your training?" She asked.

"It was good, I learned how to use more control when fighting. Rogue doesn't think I need a lot more training." I answered.

"Oh cool, then you can come watch my training tomorrow!" Lucy said happily.

"Maybe. But for now we should rest." I said.

"Aye!" She responded and went off to her room.

**Ok! I'm done with another chapter :) Yay! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter :) Also I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, my computer was spazzing out at me while I was typing. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for taking so long in uploading, I went on a camping trip and couldn't bring my lap top :(**

**Also part of this is being done on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. Anyways. Enjoy! :) **

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 8**

**Lucy's POV**

_I can't believe how sore I am from only one day of training! Ugh, this sucks. But I should wake up Riku so that we can get ready for training today._

"Hey Riku waked up." I said while poking her side.

_I still find it hard to believe that I have a sister._

"Go away." she said while rolling over.

"Come on Riku we need to get ready to train."

"Screw training, I'm tired." She complained.

_Fine if this is how she's gonna be I'll find another way to wake her up._

So I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of ice and went back to Riku.

"Hey Riku you better wake up." I said poking her with the hand that didn't have ice.

Riku just rolled over on to her stomach and ignored me.

_Perfect!_

I reached over and shoved the whole handful of ice down her back and jumped away laughing before she could hit me.

"WHAT THE... YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Riku screamed while coming after me.

"Crap, I'm sorry please don't kill me!" I cried as I ran.

"To late!" She said still coming after me.

UMPF! Suddenly I ran into something hard and muscular.

"Oww." I complained.

"That's what you get for running into people blondie." said a very cocky voice.

"Shut up, AND YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I shouted annoyed.

"Found you!" said a very demonic voice.

"*gulp* Look I said I was sorry!" I said to Riku while turning to face her.

"Yeah but this is perfect!" Riku said with an evil smirk. "Hey Sting?"

"What."

"Hold Lucy for me." Riku ordered.

"Ok, what for?" He asked.

All of a sudden Riku lunged at me and started...TICKLING ME?!

_Crap this really tickles!_

"Stop please this really tickles." I screamed while laughing.

Riku just kept tickling me while Sting kept holding me, Both were laughing harder than I was.

"What's all this noise?" A quiet voice asked.

"Lucy shoved Ice down my back so I'm getting revenge" Riku answered. "Sorry If we woke you Rogue."

"It's fine but we should get ready for training." Rogue said reasonably.

"Aww, but this is so much fun." Sting said.

"Oh shut up! You're not the one being tickled!" I replied.

"Ok Sting you can let her go, Rogue is right anyways. Let's go Luce." Riku said.

"Ok."

_Yay! I'm saved! I wonder what the training will be today._

_~Time skip~_

**Riku's POV**

"Ok so for today we are going to make you battle so we can test you're control." Rogue said.

"Alright, I'm ok with that." I replied.

"Good 'cause you'll be fighting me again." Rufus said.

"Fine, It'll be more fun that way." I said.

As we started fighting I started getting the hang of controlling my power so I wasn't over using it.

_Wow, good thing I trained, I've never been very good when it comes to control._

After four hours of fighting, Rogue finally said that I was done.

_Good thing we're done, I hurt all over. Rufus really knows what he's doing, so does Rogue. They're both so weird too. I hope Lucy is doing ok._

"Hey I'm heading over to see how Lucy's doing." I said.

"Ok, we'll go with you." Rufus replied.

**mean while...**

**Lucy's POV**

"Ok so for today we're going to have you work on building up you're magical endurance." Orga said.

"Alright how do I do that?" I asked.

"We're going to have you meditate for two hours to get control of your mind and body, and then while still keeping that control you're going to start calling out your spirits." Orga explained.

"Remember don't fall asleep!" Sting teased.

"Shut up Sting. And Ok let's get started!" I said.

I then went and sat under the shade of a tree with Sting and Orga and slowly started to clear my mind and focus on my surroundings and my breathing. At first it was kind of hard and my mind would wander but then my mind started going blank. And I started noticing everything that was going on around me.

"All right now keeping that control open one of your keys." Orga ordered.

"Open gate of the maiden: Virgo." I called.

"Punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No just sit and be quiet for a bit please." I asked.

"Good, get the control make sure you have it and then call out another spirit." Orga said.

"And remember blondie, don't fall asleep." Sting smirked.

I was about to shout at him but then I remembered my training.

_Oh right I'm supposed to control my self._

After a bit I called

"Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius."

"Yes? Moshimoshi" He asked.

"Nothing really I'm training so can you please just sit for a little bit." I asked.

"Ok good job we will do this over and over today and keep adding more spirits." Orga said.

After a while I had called out Loke and Aries as well. Also at some point Riku, Rogue, and Rufus had joined us.

_I'm starting to get really tired now. This is really draining. I've only ever called out two spirits at once before. Well other than that time when I was saving Loke._

"Ok I can see this is starting to get tiring so try one more spirit and then I think you should be good." Orga said.

_Ok one more spirit I know I can do this!_

"Open gate of the twins: Gemini!" I called.

"Lucy!" Gemini called. (Sorry I didn't know what Gemini's saying was.)

"Hey guys can you just hang around a bit." I asked tiredly.

"You ok Lucy?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Yeah just a little drained." I replied. "I've only ever called out two spirits at once."

"Ok good job try and keep them out while we head back for dinner." Orga said.

"Ok" I replied.

_We better hurry, I'm really tired._

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sting asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I said as I stumbled over a rock.

All of a sudden he walks over and picked me up bridal style.

"H..hey! Put me down!" I blushed.

"Nope, with the way you're walking, people are gonna think you're drunk." He replied.

"You jerk!" I yelled at him. _I don't know why but I was strangely disappointed when he said that._

"Hey blondie cut it out, you're yelling in my ear!" Sting scowled.

"You deserve it." I muttered.

_I wonder why I was disappointed?_

**Yay! The StiLu will be coming in more now :) And some people have been asking who Riku will end up with, and I haven't decided between Rogue or Rufus yet. So tell me what you think and we'll see :) Well anyways sorry for posting so late. Hope you enjoyed! See ya :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry for how late this update is! I meant to update shortly _a_****_fter_ chapter 8 but I got busy and had writers block, I still have it actually. sorry! Anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Betrayal of Nakama: chapter 9**

**Lucy's POV**

"Can you put me down now? I can walk on my own." I complained.

"Nope people will think you're drunk, and if you get in it'll shame Sabertooth." Sting answered.

_I guess he really only cares about his guild. I was hoping that he at least kind of cared about me._

"What's wrong blondie?" Sting asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired." I lied _Though I am tired. That's just not what's bothering me._

"And you wonder why I won't put you down." Sting grumbled. "Well we're here so let's eat and then go to bed."

"Ok." I said as I looked at the building we had been staying at for training.

After Sting dropped me and I stumbled my way into the kitchen with everyone else. We sat down and talked and ate.

"So now that you guys have gotten a little better at fighting. We're going to add the basic skills we just taught you. We have two more days before the test so there's not much more we can do." Orga said.

"Ok. It'll be nice to be able to calm down a little more after this is over." Riku replied.

"Yeah but don't you guys still have to worry about that Jean guy showing up? Granted at the guild you should be fine but what if he attacks while you guys aren't at the guild?" Rufus asks.

"Well I've been thinking, and I was wondering if after giving us a little break to get used to the guild you continue training us?" Riku answered.

"That shouldn't be a problem. And maybe after training you guys for a while, we could attack Jean with you and end this stupid thing." Sting offered.

"That would be nice, then we wouldn't be causing people trouble anymore." I replied.

"You guys haven't been trouble, It's actually been fun training you guys." Rogue said emotionlessly.

"Well anyways, we should get to bed." Riku said.

When everyone agreed, we all got up and went to our separated rooms.

**how ever during all this at fairy tail...**

**Fairy Tail POV**

After Jean and his men had left, Master was furious.

"IF YOU SAID THOSE BASTARDS COULD TAKE LUCY, STEP FORWARD!" Master shouted.

Some of the guild members stood up and walked forward nervously, while others just sat there frozen from fear.

"I SAID STEP FORWARD!" Master shouted again.

This time about a third of the members stepped forward.

"IS THIS ALL WHO ABANDONED LUCY?!" The master continued shouting.

After glaring at everyone and being satisfied that he had everyone who had betrayed Lucy, he continued shouting.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! WE ARE ALL FAMILY AND YOU JUST BETRAYED A FAMILY MEMBER FOR THE SAKE OF YOURSELVES!"

"B..but master..." One membered tried to speak.

"NO BUTS! YOU BETRAYED HER AND WHAT IS KEEPING YOU FROM BETRAYING THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY? EVERYONE WHO BETRAYED LUCY AND THERE FORE THE REST OF OUR FAMILY IS BANISHED FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

The guild gasped, and many of the banished members burst into tears. After several minutes of this, Master finally said,

"I suggest you leave now."

After the banished members left, master turned to the rest of the guild and said,

"We need to figure out what we are going to do for Lucy. She is in need of help and we can't just leave her. She is part of our family."

"We should go after those men and take them down!" Natsu shouted.

"No, not in the shape we're in now. We are to weak." Erza replied.

"We should get stronger then so that we can fight them and get Lucy back!" Lisanna suggested.

"That might take too long." Levy said.

"We could track Jean's men and learn what we can about their strengths and weaknesses so that we can take them down next time." Mira said.

"Yeah and while we do that all of us can be doing what we can to become stronger!" Gray added.

"Yeah! And then we can save Lucy like a man!" Elfman said.

"Now that's settled we should rest so we can help Lucy." Master ordered.

"Ok!" Replied the guild.

Now that the guild had a new resolve they were ready to get started.

**Sorry that the chapter's kind of short. I wasn't sure what to add after this. Also I'm not a very romantic person so I'm sorry if you don't like how I'm doing the StiCy. Also, I have decided that Riku is going to end up with whoever ends up fitting the story, so I guess all we can do Is wait and see. I will still take idea's though. Also I need Idea's for more OC for both Sabertooth and Jean's men. Thanks! See ya!**


End file.
